


5 minute challenge

by Bookworm__4__Life



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Short, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm__4__Life/pseuds/Bookworm__4__Life
Summary: I give myself 5 minutes to write each chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Throneofglass4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throneofglass4/gifts).



Feyre was exhausted, and Rhys could tell. After a long day of training with Azriel and Cassian, Rhys supposed it should be expected. But he had to admit it was adorable to watch her as she drowsily tried to stay awake. Right now she was on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket that she had made a few months back on a dare from Cassian.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks, already taking a seat on the end of the couch. She nods deeply, shifting her body weight so she's now laying with her head in his lap, her scent surrounds him and his fingers begin to play absently with her hair. She lets out a deep purr that he can feel in his bones.

She's quiet for a long moment after that and Rhys is content to just watch her for eternity. "Rhys" She whispers. 

"Yes darling?" He asks, his hands not stilling in her hair

"I love you" And her eyes droop shut as she succumbs to sleep

Rhys smiles quietly at Feyre, enjoying how at peace she looks. He presses a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you too" 


	2. What am I going to do with you? -Nessian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Nessian fluff, this one took me 6 minutes instead of 5, I almost feel bad that I didn't use that extra minute to make it better.

Nesta is alarmed to hear what sounds like a dying animal coming for Cassian and her room. Upon further inspection however, she discovers Cassian, on the floor, laughing histerically

"Whats so funny?" She inquires, trying to keep her face straight. 

"I. Had. An. Idea" He says between laughs so violent that he is shaking. 

"And exactly what was said idea?" She asks, loosing the battle of trying to keep a smile off her face. 

Cassian doesn't respond, just points at his desk. Nesta stalks over and on his messy desk she sees a crude drawing in pen of what looks like Azriel, holding a small cat with a flower crown on both his, and the cat's head. Nesta turns to Cassian and asks, 

"What am I going to do with you"


	3. "Talk dirt to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I want to try to do one every day since it only takes me five minutes, but then it was almost midnight and I hadn't thought of any ideas so a good chunk of my time was spent trying to think of a prompt.

Elain could feel Lucien's eyes on her from across the room, and smell the lust on his scent. And while usually seeing her mate in this state would get her riled up, she had things to do. So when Lucien stalked over to her and began to press soft kisses to her neck se was both annoyed and content. 

"Talk dirty to me" He whispered in her ear," and she smiled taking up the opportunity to mess with him. 

Carefully she raised herself until her mouth was almost touching his ear and whispered in the most seductive voice she could muster, "Silt, clay, sand, dust, dirt, mud" 

Suddenly their positions were flipped and Elain was below Lucien as he whispered in return "Only you could make different types of dirt sound sexy"


	4. At The Symphony- Fesyand

Rhysand watched as Feyre took in the marvelous theater. The round shape led to all being able to hear the performers. He had spent countless hours here growing up, taking in the beauty of the music they played, so when he found out Feyre had never been to a concert, he insisted that they go. The roar of the crowed silenced as the conductor took the podium, but Rhys's eyes never left Feyre, not even as the music started. The awe in her face fueled the excitement in him, and as she began to sway to the music Rhys decided she was more beautiful than any music. The music slowed and became sad and Rhys swore he saw tears well in Feyre's eyes. But they soon left as the tempo picked up, the son becoming a battle for dominance between the sections, and only when the last chord rang through the concert hall did Feyre look at him, and only one word filled his head, 

_mate_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this performance I was imagining them listening to parts I, 2, and 6 of Peter warlocks Capriol suite


	5. Jealous-Elucien

Lucien knew he had no reason to be jealous. Elain and Azriel's relationship seemed completely platonic, plus Elain hasn't even expressed any acknowledgement of the mating bond. However, seeing another man near his mate is sending Lucien into a territorial overdrive. _Azriel is a good man_ the logical side of his brain keeps trying to tell him, but the other side, the one controlled by a beast won't give any weight to the logical side. Elain kept giving Azriel looks that he would sell his soul to receive from her. Looks of understanding, of sympathy, and even of love that Lucien knew he would never deserve. But that didn't stop him from craving them. He wondered how long his control would last, how much more the beast inside him could take before it did something stupid. But until then he could only wait.


	6. Can you just hold me- Nessian

Cassian found her, laying on the bed with her body curled around itself.

"Is everything ok?" he asks, not daring to step into the room. 

She nods vaguely.

"What happened?" He asks concern creeping into his voice. 

"It got bad again" she says, she then adds in a whisper, "Can you just hold me," Its such an odd request that it startles Cassian, but of course, of course he would hold her.

"Always" He said, laying down next to her and pulling her into his chest, he smiled as her cinnamon vanilla scent filled his nose, this, he decided, is true peace.


	7. Can you pick up some milk?

**Feyre** _can you pick up some milk?_

**Rhys** _I already have milk ;)_

**Feyre** _I swear the cauldron why are you always like this?_

**Rhys** _You know you love it_

**Feyre** _do I?_

**Rhys** _Yes_

**Feyre** _Maybe I'll make you keep your milk for longer if you don't stop_

**Rhys** _you wound me_

**Rhys** _You would never_

**Feyre** _Try me_

**Rhys** _Nah that would be painful for you too_

**Feyre** _Why would it be, I'm not cutting off my fingers am I_

**Rhys** _I am better than your fingers, and I can prove that._


	9. A quick kiss- elriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I can't decide if I prefer elriel or elucien better, please don't hate me

Elain wanted to kiss Azriel for a long time. It was a constant thought in the back of her mind and became very apparent whenever they were alone, so now, with Azriel so close, it was all she can think about. His eyes dip to her lips and she just wishes he would lean forward and kiss her. Azriel lifts his gaze back to her eyes,

"Can I kiss you" He asks. He barley finished the sentence before she's pressing her mouth to his. His lips are rough and taste like-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timer went off before I could finish :(

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was really short, more to come


End file.
